There are various modes of transportation in which two or more people may ride in tandem. For example, riding motorcycles, watercraft vehicles, all-terrain vehicles (ATV), snowmobiles, horseback riding, bicycles, or skiing are circumstances in which two or more people may be riding in tandem. In such situations, the back rider may hold onto the front rider in various uncomfortable and restricting ways to stabilize or balance himself or herself. In addition, current stabilizing belts are too cumbersome and, therefore, lack the versatility to be used across different activity, lack proper lumbar support, and are uncomfortable as the belt digs into the wearer's body.
Other circumstances may require the ability to stabilize the wearer of the belt, such as medical assistance and therapy. These belts also tend to be cumbersome and lack lumbar support. In addition, it is inconvenient, uncomfortable, and problematic to have an individual already in a weakened state to be forced to where a belt or vest so as to be assisted in movement.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for an improved stabilizing belt that is versatile enough to be used across various activities, provide adequate lumbar support, is comfortable to wear, and easy to use for those requiring assistance for movement.